


渴雪

by Greensoda210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensoda210/pseuds/Greensoda210
Summary: 黑暗哨兵土X向导卡土哥精神体：黑豹，带人卡老师精神体：白狼，鹿惊我流爽文，打架流血与疯狂doi齐飞，大家请随意。预警：暴力/窒息/精神控制旗木卡卡西在雪原上遭遇了一个为他而来的哨兵。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. 渴雪（上）

《精神体自由交配权利保护法案》

“不需要，我不需要。”卡卡西说，在他来到这件办公室的三十分钟后，他终于把挡着脸的小说放下，但是面罩仍然遮挡着他的大半张脸，让他的表情像是沉在水底一样模糊不可见。他又重复了一遍，“我没有这种需求。”  
“人类的精神和他们的肉体并不是总能协调，这你应该是最知道的，作为塔里资历最为丰富的顶级向导。”医生坐在诊桌后翻看卡卡西的体检报告，“你可能成功地疏解了很多哨兵崩溃的精神图景，但是显然，你并没有好好认识你自己的需求。精神上认为自己不需要，并不代表你的身体就会相信这件事，你的体检报告就告诉了我这一点。”医生从报告上方斜着眼睛看他，“旗木卡卡西先生，报告显示你已经有非常长的时间，没有对体内的向导素进行任何生理疏解。也就是说，没有和任何一位哨兵，进行任何一次性行为。”  
“我一直在使用定向提供的药物疏解向导素，半个月前，塔评估我目前身体状况没有异常。从我个人的角度来说，我也能保证我的工作不会受到任何影响，即使我不与任何人……”卡卡西的舌头突然打了结，他垂下眼睑，看着小说的封皮，“……发生亲密关系。”  
医生叹了口气，从桌面堆积的文件里抽出一份，交给卡卡西，“我也不想为难你，毕竟无论向导还是哨兵，即便稀有，也应该对自己的身体有支配权。只不过，前一段时间精神体保护协会通过了一份新法案，我觉得你有必要认真看一下。”  
卡卡西打开文件，映入眼帘的是几个明明都认识，排列在一起却让他不知所措的大字。  
“《精神体自由交配权利保护法案》？”他不自觉地皱起眉毛，茫然地问道：“可是它们并不是真正的动物，为什么需要交配？”  
医生说：“精神体保护协会提供的研究资料显示，人类本体的欲望与精神体完全同步，但是精神体作为智力非完全的动物形态，对于欲望的掌控力和自制力皆无法与人类本体同日而语。这就意味着，人类本体虽然能够自主决定私生活，但是必须对欲望同步的精神体健康状况负责……本体的长期禁欲或是长期纵欲，对精神体的损害日积月累，最终导致的结果可能是非常严重的。塔在综合考量之后通过了这个法案，旨在延长高级及顶级向导和哨兵的服役寿命。毕竟，让精神体定期疏解欲望，其实也有助于人类本体——”  
他诚恳地看了眼卡卡西，继续说道，“——精神体受到的快感刺激会和人类本体同步。顶级向导和顶级哨兵虽然有选择独身的权利，但是塔显然认为，定期释放欲望会让身体机能保持更好的状态。比如旗木先生你，如果自己没有寻求伴侣的意愿，你的精神体完全可以代劳，而你也不需要为得到快感而承受责任。你不需要把它当作一次性行为，当作是一次必要的治疗就好了。”  
“毕竟，动物只是更赤裸、更坦诚的人类自身罢了。”

白狼在雪原上奔跑。  
它是一匹没有狼群的头狼。狼的本能是聚族而居、共同狩猎，但是它的世界里只有它自己，它是一个孤独的首领。但它不以为意。这片雪原是它永恒的家乡，在这里它不需狩猎，不需杀戮，不需睡眠，雪片永无止境地落下，铺盖着无边无际的旷野和封冻的河流，而白狼像一个安宁的幽灵一样漫步在这个落雪的小世界里，等待着主人的召唤。  
而此刻，它矫健地迈动着四肢，踏过雪堆，直到那个男人的身影在他面前亮起。  
它的主人，旗木卡卡西，回过头来，拉下盖住半张脸的面罩，向它露出一个如融雪一般轻柔明亮的微笑。“来了？”卡卡西蹲下身子，白狼亲昵地蹭了蹭他的外套，把头搁在他的膝盖上。温热的吐息喷在卡卡西的手臂上，带着久不化的冰雪气息，却很干净，没有血腥味。卡卡西把手轻轻按在它的头顶，说道：“鹿惊，和我一起去外面吧。”

下一秒，鹿惊睁开眼睛，面前却不是惯常会见到的战场。那是另一片雪野，点缀着零星的灌木，不远处是一片茂密的森林——若不是卡卡西说这是“外面”，鹿惊会以为自己仍然身处精神图景，然而这又是一个从未见过的地方。它感到疑惑，于是用尾巴拍了拍卡卡西的裤脚。  
卡卡西蹲下身，依旧带着微笑，“看到了吗？那里有森林，也有你的同族，接下来一天你可以自由地做任何你想做的事，奔跑、狩猎或是交配也可以，我不会召回你的。只是，希望你不要杀戮或是伤害别人，明白吗？”  
鹿惊瞪着眼睛看他，忽然赌气一样地把卡卡西扑倒在雪堆里，一人一狼身上立刻沾满了雪花。鹿惊趴伏在它的主人胸口，带着冰雪味的干净的呼吸喷到卡卡西脸颊上，卡卡西脸上的笑意像涟漪一样扩散了——“我都知道你不会乱来的，别生气。”鹿惊仍然生气地看着他，毛茸茸的狼脑袋轻轻蹭在卡卡西胸口，“……从来没有想交配吗，对不起，我没有想勉强你。”卡卡西带着歉意抚摸了一下厚重的狼毛，“总之，随时想回到我身边都可以。我知道精神图景里很孤单，这样的机会也不会很多，不要浪费，去吧。”  
于是鹿惊站起身子，抖了抖身上的雪花，冲卡卡西点了点头，回身走进灌木丛。

卡卡西在原地坐着，看着鹿惊跑过旷野，最终靠近了林间，它回头看了一眼，银白皮毛在月光下闪了一闪，随即没入黑暗的深林。于是他才站起身子，深一脚浅一脚地跨过雪堆，逆着风雪的来向，走向不远处稀疏的几点灯火所在。

这是某一个北境小国的边陲小镇，火车在此只停留半分钟，就毫不留情地离开。卡卡西穿过空无一人的街道，想起旅馆房间里简陋的设施和坏掉的暖气，于是转身走进了镇上唯一的一家酒馆，决定喝几杯暖暖身子，再鼓起勇气回到冰冷的房间。  
这家酒馆里出乎意料地人声鼎沸，但是显然都是镇上的居民，结束了一天工作的男人们聚在一起开着低俗玩笑，醉醺醺地玩着些酒桌游戏。饶是已经醉得神志不清，仍然有人发现了陌生面孔的存在，向卡卡西投来好奇和玩味的目光。他们低声议论着什么，卡卡西没有刻意去听，不过仍有几个字眼飘进他的耳朵：“面具”‘、“看上去也不简单”、“有问题”……此刻他为了遮掩自己的身份，穿着棕褐色的羊毛大衣，围着墨绿的厚围巾，以蜷曲半长的棕色假发挡住了相当醒目的银白头发，甚至还化了妆遮住眼睑上那条标志性的伤疤。这一身伪装是他多年来掩藏身份出行时的惯用装束，消除了身上一切显眼的特征，只为不露声色地融进人群。或许是这座小镇死寂了太久，即便有了伪装的掩饰，人们打量的目光还是没有减少。卡卡西无奈地想，也许是把他当成了边境上流窜的走私犯了吧。  
他心不在焉地喝着烈酒，没有任何朦胧美感可言的酒精味充斥着他的喉咙，胃里开始升腾起灼烧的感觉。他的脑海里像是被分成两半的电视屏幕，左侧是鹿惊的视野，右侧则是他自己的视野。他啜饮着酒液，看着鹿惊不断跃过一丛又一丛的灌木，摇晃的视野里始终没有出现任何一个活物。明明他刚才选择了狼群最常出没的地带，鹿惊灵敏的嗅觉不可能没有任何察觉，若是直奔目的地，早该遇到了同伴。可是现在它依旧孤身奔跑，那么答案只有一个：它故意选择了相反的方向，正跑向没有任何狼族的空旷地带。  
当真是对交配没有一点兴趣吗？卡卡西不由自主地叹了口气，考虑者是否回去应该告诉医生，自己的狼和自己一样对于纯粹利益考量的性行为都无比厌烦。  
他连续喝完了三杯烈酒，鹿惊仍然独自行走着，不过是放慢了速度。他猜想，鹿惊今晚大概不会有什么反常的动作了……他缓慢地思考着，能够感觉到思维的末梢在酒精作用下被慢慢麻痹。这种感觉对于向导而言是新奇而又危险的，他们赖以生存感知世界的思维触角向酒精让位，把身体的控制权交还给本能，仿佛从第三者的视角看着自己慢慢松开理智，沉沦下去。卡卡西已经很久没有这样的体验了。他把玩着空荡荡的玻璃杯，久违地脑海里空无一物，让他有些不知所措。于是他又叫了一杯酒。  
在等待的间隙，他感受到昏沉而温暖的睡意涌上来。仿佛飘流在温热粘稠的海水里，他不由自主地想要闭上眼睛，垂下脑袋，任由躯体领着自己随意游荡……然而他的部分理智却仍然不合时宜地清醒着，提醒着他，在表面温存的暖流之下，有一些危险的东西正在潜伏。  
在卡卡西快要陷入睡眠的时候，脑海里的两幅画面都慢慢暗下去，像是播完了的电影。在彻底陷入黑暗的前一瞬，他的耳边骤然传来咆哮声，听上去又惊又怒，像是突然受到攻击一般，从喉咙深处发出的威吓与震慑，如雷声在云层里隆隆滚动——他陡然清醒。那是鹿惊的咆哮。  
老板娘倒了酒，给陌生的客人送来的时候，桌面上只留下了翻倒的玻璃杯和几张纸钞。

当卡卡西意识到他无法召回鹿惊的时候，他的酒顷刻间醒了大半。  
他是塔里最为经验丰富的向导之一，思维触角能够张开达到两三千米之外，因此在战场上从未发生和精神体失联的状况。而此刻，在这样一个平静到近乎死寂的北国小镇上，他遭遇到了前所未有的状况。向导虽不似哨兵有着恐怖的身体机能，但是仍然异于常人，在卡卡西的强行催动下，酒精对思维触角的麻痹和凝滞已经基本被消除，可他却仍然无法召回鹿惊，也无法进行任何交流和指令的下达。更甚者是，在他听到鹿惊咆哮的不久之后，连本体与精神体共通的视野也彻底断了线，只时断时续地闪过一些画面——

地上的积雪被扬起，狂飞的雪花遮挡了视线；一个黑色的身影从雪后闪过。  
鹿惊在恐惧。即便它是没有狼群的孤狼，它在战场上也从未示弱，直到此刻，它无法抑制地从喉咙里发出喑哑的威胁声，压低身子摆出攻击姿态，对强敌本能的恐惧像一阵电流从每一根毛发里流过，在它的骨头里发出尖叫。

——卡卡西奋力地奔跑着，冰冷的空气像海水一样灌进他的肺部，刺痛他的气管，但他没有时间停下步伐调整呼吸。他可以确定鹿惊面对的绝非普通野兽，而必定是来自一个高级哨兵的精神体，那种强大到几乎外溢的恐怖力量，他在战场上都未曾见识过几次。  
他凭借着断线之前所见的视野，循着鹿惊的足迹一路奔跑，同时竭力张开思维触角探测周围一切的物体，寻找那个精神体的主人身在何方。在这样一个边陲小镇遭遇敌人，同时他还失去了与精神体交流的能力……这绝非巧合，而在一个象征着主人强大力量的精神体现身之后，一切就变得更加显而易见了：这是一场早有预谋的埋伏。  
他不知道对方想要从他身上得到什么，是针对木叶的袭击，想要抓住他夺走木叶的情报？还是仅仅针对他旗木卡卡西一人的袭击？此次出行并非塔指派的任务，因而他身上并未携带任何木叶的重要情报。而若是针对他本人的寻仇，又是何时看穿了自己的假身份和伪装？卡卡西心下一紧，意识到这一场伏击也许比他预料的开始得更早。  
无论是哪个原因，他都必须迅速找到那个神秘的哨兵，然后解决他。

当卡卡西跃过一个雪堆时，窒息的感觉猝不及防地到来。  
他眼前忽地一黑，失去了对四肢的控制，猝然摔倒在雪地之上。他原本以为是吸入了太多冷空气，于是强作镇定，小心翼翼地调节呼吸节奏；然而窒息的感觉挥之不去，他的双手颤抖着痛苦地扯开衣领，试图接纳更多空气却无济于事；然后他忽然意识到，这窒息来自鹿惊。  
虽然失去了视觉，但是那个哨兵却给他留下了和精神体的通感。卡卡西先前对此感到疑惑，而直到此刻他才知道这是一个多么恶意的陷阱：鹿惊所有的痛感，都一丝不漏地传进了他的身体；而他对此却无能为力，无法到达精神体身边，只能被动地承受剧痛。他的眼前像一台坏了的老电视，模模糊糊地闪过几帧画面，闪着黑白雪花；他看到鹿惊的血滴，触目惊心地落在雪地上；他看到一头黑色的豹子钻出雪雾，怒吼着扑来；紧接着，他被一只前爪用力摁住，锋利的爪子陷入了脖颈，残余的氧气被不断挤压，脑海一片空白——  
卡卡西神经质地呛咳起来，窒息感越来越强烈，他的手指不由自主地在雪地上抓挠，脑海里翻滚着鹿惊苟延残喘的呼吸声，四肢不断剧烈痉挛着。他感受到黑豹的力道不断加大，爪尖已经深深刺入鹿惊的皮肉，然而却没有干脆利落地下手，而是像一个愉悦的刽子手小心控制着力道，让鹿惊无法挣脱却又不会死去，居高临下地俯视着，享受着白狼越来越虚弱的挣扎。  
他要死了。

在他以为自己要和鹿惊一同死去的后一秒，喉咙上的禁锢突然撤去。

鹿惊双眼迷蒙，呆滞了一秒，才开始猛地大口呼吸，氧气灌进血管，继而通往四肢百骸，它开始恢复行动的能力——而此刻它才意识到，黑豹并未离开，而是仅仅松开了压住它喉咙的前爪，其黑色的庞大身躯依旧牢牢压在白狼的身躯之上，那一双血红的诡异眼睛注视着它。  
黑豹开始行动——它又一次伸出前爪，威慑性地按在了鹿惊的脖颈上，仿佛警告它不要轻举妄动。而下一刻，它却极亲切地低下头，带着倒刺的舌头轻轻舔过鹿惊的颅顶。

卡卡西意识到了什么。不，不，不，他在心里疯狂地咆哮，不要这样！至少，不要是黑豹……侵犯他，这是可以接受的残酷；但是被黑豹侵犯，撕裂的将不只是他，还有他用尽全力藏在图景最深处的记忆。  
带土。

“你是猫还是豹子？”十三岁的带土恼怒地抱住他的精神体，从树杈上小心翼翼地爬下来。他咬牙切齿，声音脆生生地回响着，“是不是水门老师骗我，你……你就是个黑猫呀！”他把小黑豹搂在怀里，又举到眼前，两双黑亮的眼睛相对着，一会儿，他又叹气：“怎么一和鹿惊打架就要跑到树上来呢？我要上来救你可要花好大的功夫呢……”  
“喂——下来——”卡卡西的声音从树下传来，“要集合了。”  
“就来……”带土转过身，一只手搂着小豹子，正要抓着树枝向下探去，手中的树枝却骤然折断。他还来不及惊叫，就掉落了下去。眼看着地面越来越近，他只好闭上眼睛，搂紧了小豹子，心里默念：这棵树不高这棵树不高这棵树不高……

结果当他睁开眼，没有看到医院的白色天花板；他确实看见了一团白白的东西，直到他触摸到它，发现那是软的，才意识到那是白狼柔软的背毛。  
“醒了？”卡卡西不咸不淡地伸头过来。“托你的福，现在我们得去追赶水门老师和琳了。”  
“我没有受伤？”带土摸了摸身上，只有几片草叶粘在外套上，“我明明从树上掉下来了。”  
“我抓住你了。”卡卡西随意地比划了一下：“在空中接到你……然后借力转到鹿惊的方向，让鹿惊接住你们，也能当作落地前的缓冲。”  
带土呆呆地看着卡卡西。卡卡西和他的精神体那巧妙的配合，以及那永远淡定自若的样子，让他心里不是滋味……又或许是别的什么……他没法说清，只能别过头，一把举起躺在白狼背上睡得正香的小黑豹，在心里再次不甘又迷惑地问道：你真是黑豹？  
小黑豹迷迷糊糊地睁开眼：“……喵。”  
带土崩溃了。  
过了一会儿，他又低下头，把额头和小豹子贴在一起，默默地嘟囔：“什么时候你才能长大……总有一天我要打败卡卡西，你要打败鹿惊，听到没有？”  
打败卡卡西和鹿惊。他要做最酷的哨兵。  
然后呢？

然后呢？  
黑豹翻动爪面，移到了它的后颈，示意鹿惊转过身子，变成趴伏在雪堆上的姿态。鹿惊感到诡异，迟疑地在原地停留着，而黑豹察觉到它的犹疑，带着威胁意味地发出一声咆哮，加大了爪掌下的力道。于是鹿惊不得不调转身子，低伏身体，下腹紧贴在冰冷松软的积雪之上。  
像是有一道电流通过它的身体，它忽然挣扎起来，隐形的橙红色火球在它脑海里危险地呼啸而过，但是已经来不及了。黑豹低头残忍地咬住白狼的后颈，双爪刺入厚重的狼毛，腿间带着倒刺的性器对准白狼未曾开拓的窄缝，而后毫不留情地刺入，一插到底，像一根热楔一样深深钉入鹿惊逼仄的体内，一瞬间连咆哮都被扼死在喉咙里。

疼痛像溃堤，像海啸，刹那间淹没一切。而在令人足以溺死的巨大痛感里，卡卡西一跃而起，反手从外套暗袋里摸出一把苦无，猛地抓住那个刚刚出现在他身边的黑衣男人，凭着巧劲上下翻转，把黑衣男人一头掀翻在雪地里。紧接着他抓住男人晕眩的几秒时间，用双腿支撑着自己跨在男人两侧，翻身骑在对方的腰部，一只手抓着苦无抵在对方喉头，另一只手极其迅速地摸出对方浑身上下的所有武器，远远地扔到两人皆无法触及的雪地深处。  
一连串的动作结束，刚刚陡然跃起所扬起的雪尘方才纷纷落地。  
“不要以为单单是疼痛和羞辱就足够麻痹我……”尖锐的痛感像潮水一波波袭来，而令人崩溃的撕裂感也如影随形——太疼了，冷汗不自觉已经打湿背后的衣服，与此体内与鹿惊同步的痛感却灼烧到几乎要烫伤他。卡卡西眉头紧皱，声音嘶哑变调，但是目光清晰冰冷，握着苦无的手八风不动，“无论是想借此打败我，还是打败木叶，都还差得远呢。”

在这样的极近距离之下，他的思维触角可以如探囊取物一般轻易进入每一个哨兵的精神图景，而后将其彻底毁灭。卡卡西俯视着那个哨兵，那人戴着一张诡异的橙黄色漩涡面具，看不见此时他的表情，只露出一只同精神体一样血红色的眼睛。他一言不发。  
于是卡卡西伸展开了他的思维触角。刹那间，他便置身于哨兵的精神世界。  
然而，看到的一切却全非他的想象所见。  
——血红色，漫天遍野的血红色。他站在一片粘稠猩红的血河里，目力所及，空无一物，仅有破碎的建筑废墟和弥漫着浓重血腥气的血海，风声猎猎，像是受伤者凄厉的惨叫一般游荡在这个空旷破败的精神世界里。天空中挂着一轮艳红的月亮，诡异莫名。这一切并不能用“末日”或是“噩梦”来形容其恐怖，而卡卡西所能想到的最为合适的词是：地狱。  
这样的精神图景，他前所未见，甚至，卡卡西都不知道这里还有什么能够被破坏的。连有些哨兵被撕裂了的精神图景都看上去比这个世界更加具有生气，这个哨兵的世界一片破败，让任何一个向导来判断，都会认为他早就死去了——可是，他却活着。  
卡卡西试探着向血海深处走去，但是越走他的脚步越是沉重，泥足深陷，无法继续前行。他停下脚步，愕然发现血水之下是植物粗壮的根茎，而缠住双足的也并非淤泥，而是随着他每一步前行而生出的密密麻麻的植物根茎，它们飞速生长着，很快攀爬上他的小腿，继而一路延伸到腰部，越来越粗壮的枝条将他束缚起来，卡卡西在几秒之内便已经动弹不得。  
不，不对，这不合理——卡卡西飞速思考着，哨兵并不能控制自己的精神世界排除异己，而向导对精神图景天生的掌控力也注定了他们不会在此受到任何阻挡。此刻，他却被禁锢在慢慢上涨的茫茫血海之中。——除非，这个世界里存在着一个向导，一个对这座地狱般的世界了如指掌、全权掌控的向导，一个甘心放任哨兵的精神图景停留在崩溃碎裂的边缘，却容不得任何外来者入侵的向导……这样的向导绝不可能是哨兵的伴侣，而只能是疯狂的哨兵本身。  
这是一个黑暗哨兵。

在卡卡西即将被溺死在血水之前，黑暗哨兵终于高抬贵手，将他从那个地狱般的图景之中拽了出来。卡卡西呛咳着，精神回归肉体的那一刹那，剧痛使他丢失了对苦无的控制——他忘了现实当中他的肉体依然经受着和鹿惊完全同步的疼痛。  
而在他失手掉落苦无的那一刻，哨兵骤然暴起，巨大的力量自那具有怪物般体能的身躯里涌出，情势又一次逆转，一阵天旋地转之后，换成了卡卡西被按倒在凌乱的雪堆里。  
黑暗哨兵的声音在卡卡西脑后响起，嘶哑又诡异，像是经受了一场严重的火灾：“旗木卡卡西，你现在看上去和平时可不太一样啊。”于是那顶棕色假发被粗暴地扯了下来。紧接着，卡卡西听到头顶上响起一声冷笑，而后他被卡着脖子提了起来，左侧眼睑上覆盖的浮粉被擦去，露出那条淡红的疤痕。  
“你就是这样来面对自己的欲望的么？虚与委蛇、乔装打扮……真是个废物。”  
哨兵把他丢到地上，在卡卡西急于起身的瞬间一脚踢中他的腰腹部。  
如果说先前的疼痛依旧像是无边的潮水要将卡卡西没顶，被踢中的瞬间，尖锐的疼痛像一个巨浪迎面打来，让他彻底窒息。他原以为不能更痛了，但是事实上，疼痛总是没有极限的。卡卡西两眼发黑，尖锐地倒抽气，身体无法控制地痉挛着。——而哨兵在踢中他之后，借力将他压倒在雪地上，此刻左手正按住了那一块新鲜的淤青施加压力，看着卡卡西崩溃地摇头试图推开自己，身体已然在疼痛里麻木——紧接着松开了。  
在卡卡西找回呼吸的那一刻，他听到哨兵在他头顶宣告：“我要操你。”


	2. 渴雪（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “野兽只是更赤裸的人类罢了……”

卡卡西沉默地趴在雪地里，呼吸融化了脸侧的一小片积雪，打湿了他的发丝和眼睫。他微微挣动了一下，感觉到身上的哨兵立刻加重了扼住他脖颈的力道，威胁的意味昭然又隐晦。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛。雪水从他的鬓发上流下来。“你想做什么就做吧。”他对哨兵说。  
哨兵冷笑着：“就这样接受了吗？让一个陌生人操你？”  
“……都是成年人了。没什么不能接受的……”卡卡西的声音闷闷地传出，虽是狼狈受制的状态，声音却嘶哑而平静：“原本来到这里就是出于肮脏的目的……让精神体代替自己受罪，这样身为主人的我，大概只能说是废物中的废物。自己去经受这一切，才比较公平些，我没有理由拒绝。”  
哨兵把他侧转过来，扭着他的手腕，强迫他依旧保持着双手被束缚在头顶的僵硬姿态。“你听上去好像想要把这当作一次愉快的一夜情？”哨兵嘶嘶地说道，他的声音像一把锉刀摩擦着冰冷的空气。 “不要搞错你的位置，旗木卡卡西。”他凝视着卡卡西，面具的孔洞里看不清眼神，但卡卡西直觉那目光带着深切的愉悦，那种扭曲的快感并非因为即将到来的性，而是单纯因为他剥夺了自己反抗的能力。  
“是我来主宰你。听懂了吗？你没资格选择替你的精神体受罪与否，更别想着什么公平和道义……”哨兵居高临下，面具封锁了他所有的表情，冰冷的月光让他看上去好如一尊石雕，然而那封冻的表面之下是涌动着的危险力量，随时随地会爆发，如一支被蜘蛛丝维系的满弓之箭。“这不是一夜情，因为我会决定你能不能看见明天的太阳。”哨兵松开摁在卡卡西下颌的手，直起身子，慢慢地脱去那两只黑手套，“还是今晚就被我操死在雪地里。”  
卡卡西缓慢地点了点头。  
——下一秒钟，一声清脆的骨节折断声，卡卡西的右手从手铐里滑脱出来，他立刻挥拳击向对方的面具连接处，同时身体竭力后撤，以一个几乎反人类的角度弹起身子，借着重量把哨兵仰面朝上反摁在雪地里。  
连接处最脆弱的窄边被击中，面具刹那间出现几道裂痕。卡卡西身无长物，没有任何能够束缚哨兵的工具，而此刻刚刚生生掰折大拇指指骨的疼痛方才显现，他的右手火烧一样疼痛。他只能用左手扼住对方的脖颈，同时大半个身子威慑性地压在对方的胸腔上方。  
他再次获得了主导权。可是他的手边已经没有任何可以用来威胁这个黑暗哨兵的武器。

他盯着哨兵的面具。对方在面具之下发出一声嗤笑。  
哨兵的左手握住了他因剧痛而几乎无法使用的右手，牵引着他靠近那只面具的边缘，一一抚摸过那几道裂纹，动作竟如情人一般温柔驯良。卡卡西怔怔地看向那双潜藏在面具孔洞里的眼睛，哨兵正看着他，那双眼睛沉默地说：还等什么呢？  
我会后悔的。卡卡西看着自己的手指无法自控地颤动着，像一个风烛残年的老人；他的手指捏住那张面具，裂纹从边缘开始扩大，像蛛丝一样爬满整张面具。我会后悔的。  
他掀开了面具。

“怎么能这样呢，带人！”带土气结地蹲在草地上。  
他的黑豹正懒懒地躺在白狼身侧，脑袋搁在对方柔软的肚腹厚毛上，眯着眼享受白狼在头顶轻柔的舔舐。鹿惊温柔的吐息混合着阳光落在它油亮的毛皮上，它舒服得眯起了眼睛，听到主人的声音才勉强睁开一条细缝，居然流露出一丝不悦的神情。  
带土咬牙：“你都长得比鹿惊还大了！不对，我们本来就比卡卡西和鹿惊年纪大，那你怎么能这么理所应当地享受鹿惊的照顾？也太不害臊了，英雄明明应该照顾其他人的……”  
带人敷衍地低吼一声，站起身子抖了抖皮毛，已经褪去稚嫩的身躯呈现出流畅的姿态，脊背上的肌肉随着动作纤毫毕现。它起身绕着鹿惊走了一圈，仿佛审视着什么，于是又躺下了，爪掌轻轻按在鹿惊头顶，让鹿惊低下脑袋。紧接着，它也低头伸出舌头，慢慢地开始舔舐着鹿惊的耳朵。鹿惊起初有些惊讶，毛茸茸的狼耳不适应地微微颤抖，不过稍许便温顺地将脑袋搁在交叠的两只前爪之上，安静地接受着带人笨拙的舔舐。  
是难得没有任务的仲春下午。春风拂过新绿的原野，阳光带着令人昏昏欲睡的温暖热度，朦胧的花香围绕着周遭，一切都寂静而美好。令人想要做梦，又让人怀疑已身处梦中。

带土走到山坡上的一棵大树下坐下，打算小睡一会儿。他回头看看原野上的带人和鹿惊，哭笑不得地发现它们已经迷迷糊糊地挨在一起睡着了。黑豹修长的身躯无意识地将白狼环绕在其中，前爪搭在白狼的肚子上，仿佛搂住一团洁白温暖的云朵。  
“哎呀……”他不知为何地一怔，喃喃道，“怎么会感情这么好呢……”  
他抬起头，发现卡卡西就在他的头顶，倚在树杈上安静地睡着了。  
闭着眼睛的卡卡西，眉毛不皱了，也不会流露出让带土生气的冷淡眼神。此刻的他就像任何一个普通的少年一样沉沉地睡着，银白的短发垂落在额角，看上去甚至是温柔的。真是难以想象啊，平日里叫他讨厌、叫他生气的天才卡卡西，原来只需要闭上眼睛，就会变成一个可爱的人……带土仿佛怕吵醒了他一样，在心里轻轻地想着。  
他对于自己如此快地接受了“卡卡西也能很可爱”这一点有些惊讶，可是一切又发生得这般自然：鹿惊和带人能够这么亲密，那么他觉得卡卡西可爱，岂不是最自然的事情了吗？  
他也要陷进睡眠里去了。朦胧间，他看到一片小小的叶子从树梢飘落，轻轻地落在卡卡西的鼻尖，停了下来。带土呆呆地仰头，看看那片叶子，又看看卡卡西，他忍不住摸了摸自己的胸口，模模糊糊地想到：是不是晒了太久太阳的缘故，所以心脏才砰砰地发烫了？  
他睡着的时候，脸上带着自己都没有发觉的微笑。

面具碎掉的那一刻，短暂又漫长。  
卡卡西骑在他身上，表面上他的姿态依旧强硬，或许可以骗过大多数人。但是带土不是那大多数人，卡卡西的掩饰对他没有丝毫意义：刹那紧缩又难以置信地扩大的黑色瞳孔；如定时炸弹一般骤然间飞速跳动的脉搏；一瞬间被打乱的呼吸节奏，正逐渐变得沉重又急速，仿佛吞进每一口空气都变得无比困难。明明身处陆地却仿佛被抛进深海一般，向导正近乎无助地猛烈呼吸着。  
与此同时，作为黑暗哨兵的他，一样能感知到卡卡西的思维触角正混乱地在空气中四处游走，绝望地寻找着某种隐形的边界——原来是这样，带土想，他在试图找到我给他施加的幻术破绽。卡卡西是坚强又优秀的顶级向导，他有一万种挣脱幻术束缚的方法，只要让他找到幻术的破绽，哪怕整个世界都陷入了幻觉，他也不会恐惧。此刻的他，也像是过去面对无数狡诈的敌人一样，顽强地找寻着破绽。  
但，这是永远不会有破绽的幻术。因为这是真实。  
任何人都无从逃脱的、丑陋又扭曲的真实。

“你现在看上去真可笑啊，卡卡西。”宇智波带土微笑着说，他嘴角上翘，带动了半面的伤疤，那陈旧的伤痕触目惊心地扭动，宛如一只野兽盘踞在端正的面孔上。“不要白费力气了……”  
他向上伸出手，触摸到卡卡西的侧脸。那只冰冷的手抚过裸露的皮肤，向上攀升，停留在颧骨的位置若有若无地触碰着，而后轻柔地沿着下巴滑落，停留在颈侧，像是揭下一层看不见的伪装。带土感受着那不安的脉搏，温柔又嘶哑地说：“我不是幻觉。你看不出来吗，卡卡西？”  
卡卡西像是突然被人按进水里一样，剧烈地颤抖起来。  
早就明白了吧，在看到的那一刻就明白了……带土平板无波地想着。他的手继续向下，滑过卡卡西的锁骨，随手解开那件沾满雪水的衬衫扣子。卡卡西没有任何动作。  
他应该见过不少了。总会有人在战场上试图迷惑他吧：真诚、善良、可爱的琳与彼时尚且也算得上天真纯善的自己，大抵不止一次出现在卡卡西眼前的幻象里了吧？  
正是见多了美好又虚假的带土，才会在看到的那一刻，清楚这个丑陋又可悲的带土是真实的。  
然而，理智告诉他的东西，他的心却并没有相信啊。

带土按住他的胸膛，像是隔着布料与血肉，握住了那颗颤抖的心。  
“就是你的这颗心，”他声音低哑，“一直固执地拒绝相信我的存在么？”  
他自下而上地望向卡卡西，卡卡西仿佛被冻结了一样，表情一片空白。 月光越过卡卡西的肩头，像一面不懂人心的镜子，恰好映射出那侧脸上干涸的泪痕。灿烂的银色水迹挂在他过于苍白的脸颊上，好像一串怪异的珠宝。  
卡卡西无声地流泪了。  
带土想，原来我的向导早就安静地疯掉了。

于是他很残忍地笑了一下， 仰头去吻卡卡西心口那片滚烫的皮肤。  
他们挨得太近了，卡卡西的心跳和他的交叠在一起，雷鸣一样震耳欲聋，慢慢地让人分不清楚究竟哪一声心跳属于自己，哪一声属于对方。这样依偎在雪地里，正是爱侣所作的事，带土想到，可是他们却是一个疯子和一个蠢人。是世界上距离爱侣最遥远的两人。  
为什么你不能对自己诚实一秒，带土在心里想道，即使都已经这样被折磨得破破烂烂了，还是要拼命地紧紧抱住过去的回忆不放吗？就算是你的精神体、你的理智、你的灵魂都背叛你，就算身体上的每一个地方都被我打上所属权的印记，唯独那颗心不愿意给予我吗？

这一切本应该与我无关才对。  
你永远走不出过去，眷恋着过去也好；把自己的身体当成刀锋一样淬炼，永远活在拔刀与入鞘之间也好；主动把人生变成了可消耗的工具，即使并不情愿，还是来到这个荒蛮无人的地方，准备用最肮脏的方式解决欲望也好……都和我没有关系。  
那么为什么我会在这里呢？为什么我永远无法忍受你愚蠢的温顺呢？为什么我这样残忍地对待你，想让你痛苦，想让你发怒呢？为什么我想让你活生生地看着我呢？  
你是愚蠢的赝品，为什么我偏偏是个爱你的疯子？

他双手向后一拉，卡卡西勉强支撑的身体就倒卧下来，厚重的外套成为他与雪地间唯一的屏障。带土翻身撑在上方，没什么章法地抚摸几下那苍白的皮肤，手指就探向下方，卡卡西还没来得及反应，带土扣住他的双肩猛然挺身，阴茎毫不留情地整根没入。  
“啊……”卡卡西尚且完好的左手猛然紧攥住一团碎雪又忽然松开，他高热的体温将雪团融化成掌心里的一团雪水。他的声音连同整个身躯都在颤抖，“啊……”  
但是他什么都没有说。没有求救，没有呻吟。  
他的声带破碎地发出几个音节，拼凑不成任何语句，更拼不成带土的名字。

……既然是疯子和蠢人，就不该笨拙地学着爱人拥抱，只应像野兽一样不顾一切地交缠啊。

本应该是很痛的吧？被这样当作垃圾一样随意对待，粗暴到没有一丝温情地侵犯……可是被陡然插入的瞬间，他的身体仅仅是微弱地作出了反应：颤抖。没有竭力反抗，更没有歇斯底里的尖叫怒吼。也许因为他身上已经有太多地方在经历着剧痛，并且也疼痛了太久，于是此刻连被人强行侵入身躯的痛苦都显得无足轻重了。  
他刚刚咬破了下唇，一丝鲜血流淌出来，他无意识地舔舐着，直到灼热的口腔里满是血腥气。他浑身像高热病人一样发烫。他被填得太满了，以至于他感觉自己并非被插入而是被利刃一举贯穿，或者是被塞进了一颗硕大的定时炸弹。  
带土开始慢慢地向外移动，卡卡西感受着那怪异的感觉，不由自主地吐出一口滚烫的气息。  
然后带土又猛地插了进来。全部。卡卡西瞬间倒抽冷气，正要呼出的空气都被堵在喉头，他感到此刻那炸弹正缓慢地在他身体里膨胀，随着抽插的动作不断靠近着爆炸的边缘。那炸弹将会把他的灵魂和肉体一起炸裂，全部变成纤细的粉末……再也拼不起来，即使拼起来也不会是卡卡西自己的模样了。  
他疯了一样地想着，我要死了吗？死在雪地上，如带土所说，被活生生地操死在这里。

卡卡西紧咬着牙齿，脑海混乱到难以进行任何思考，他的自卫本能叫他挥拳，叫他撕咬，用尽身上的一切能力去报复这个给他带来无比肉体疼痛的人！让他也受伤痛苦！  
而这正是鹿惊此刻所作出的事。  
疼痛逼得白狼近乎疯狂，它暴怒地吼叫着，扭动身躯逃避那根刺入身体的性器，在黑豹与雪地之间的狭小空间里奋力翻滚挣扎，终于抓住时机翻身挥爪刺入黑豹肌肉紧实的肩胛。黑豹吃痛，身躯不由自主地向上抬起，于是白狼获得了活动的空间，瞬间后腿猛烈蹬动，把黑豹掀翻在雪地里。白狼呲出牙齿，咆哮着冲向黑豹，爪子深深嵌进对方的脊背。  
不够，这还不够，要杀了它！鹿惊凶狠地张口咬向黑豹的脖颈，恨不得立刻听到对方的颈椎在自己齿间发出清脆的断裂声。黑豹向后一躲，避开了森白的牙齿；鹿惊一击不中，又挥出一爪，顺势带倒黑豹刚刚站起的身子，一狼一豹咆哮着在雪堆里不断翻滚。  
血从黑豹深色的皮毛里渗出来，沾到了积雪上，散发出奇异的气味。一丝困惑袭上鹿惊的心头，它感到那气味有种异样的熟悉……可是它来不及停下，爪尖已经陷入黑豹的毛皮，更多的鲜血流淌出来，与它自己的融在一起，那股气味越来越强烈了。  
是什么味道？不……是谁？  
即便是灵智未开的野兽，在那股熟悉到恐怖的荷尔蒙席卷之下，此刻也终于意识到：那个从刚刚开始就在心里一次次浮现，却始终被否定的念头，恐怕是真的。  
它惊慌地弹开身子，退开几米，想要确认对方的身份，正正对上黑豹那双血红的眼睛。  
无可辩驳，无可否认。鹿惊认得那双眼睛。认得那圆润的前额。那是它在无数次比赛与争斗后，无数次幼年的嬉戏后曾经轻柔舔舐过的毛发。那是它曾经最熟悉的对手，最亲密的伙伴。  
什么东西在它的体内变质了。  
它无法控制自己的身体。从辨认出带人的那一刻起，动物本能取代了理智使鹿惊彻底失控。  
它放出了向导素。  
带人当然察觉到了。象征求欢的热烈向导素弥漫在空气里，它知道，白狼此刻已经完全失去了与自己对抗的决心。于是带人走了过去，每一步都迈得缓慢如君王，它能感知到自己每迈出一步，以鹿惊为中心的向导素都猛烈地发生波动，然后更加浓郁，仿佛那信息素的释放者正越来越不可挽救地陷进被交合欲望支配的泥沼。  
它来到鹿惊面前，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔白狼紧张得笔直竖起的双耳。  
这个熟悉的动作彻底击溃了鹿惊的防线。鹿惊颤抖着低下头，紧接着是修长雪白的四足，慢慢地弯曲直到彻底跪在雪地上。带着欲望意味的舔舐之下，它主动低下了身子，蓬松的狼尾缠绕在体侧，迷乱地屈从于身体食髓知味的本能……  
它在邀请。

冷汗混着雪水一道浸湿他的额发，卡卡西被操到双眼模糊，也许理智也一样溃散了，因此当带土把手指伸进他嘴里让他舔舐的时候，他已经神志不清到不小心一口咬在带土的食指上，于是带土看了眼那一个圆环状的齿痕，突然加重了身体摆动的幅度。  
“你感觉到了吗？”带土咬着他的耳廓，声音嗡嗡地传进卡卡西混乱的大脑，“你的精神体……”  
他话音未落，掠过内壁上微小的凸起。卡卡西像一条被按在砧板上的鱼一样猛烈地弹起了身子，身体在铺开的外套上蜷缩起来又骤然舒展，他干涩的声带无法自抑地渗出几声变调的喘息，尖锐的刺痛混着快感顺着脊椎攀上大脑，仿佛心电图一般，即将冲上高峰——  
在他觉得自己就要高潮的那一刻，带土恶劣地抽出了阴茎。在潮水一样袭来的空虚感和被填满的强烈渴望之间，卡卡西听到带土的低语，”感觉到了吗？”  
话音刚落，一股发自深处的愉悦感在他体内涨潮，从尾椎骨开始，丝丝缕缕地顺着神经传达到他的四肢百骸，乃至于他的指尖都开始因快感的刺激而颤抖。分明此刻他的后穴一片空虚，何来这般强烈的刺激？——是鹿惊。他反应过来。  
为什么？

带土停止动作，他们安静地感受着，自精神另一端传来的浪潮一样的愉悦感。  
带人与鹿惊的快感一丝不漏地流进他们二人的身体。野兽们极尽所能地疯狂纠缠着，低哑的咆哮声里全是溢出来的欢愉之情，依旧在雪堆里翻滚，如磁场一般紧紧相吸，无法分离丝毫。  
带土重新开始动作，他伸出手把瘫倒在外套上的卡卡西捞起来，两人的腰腹与胸膛紧紧贴合在一起，他的手臂宛如枷锁一样固定在卡卡西腰后，本已无力支撑身体的卡卡西此刻已几乎完全被带土架在手臂之间，像个稻草人一样眼神虚无又涣散。“野兽比人类好在哪里，卡卡西？”带土轻声说，气流咝咝地传进卡卡西的耳朵，“它们比我们诚实。不是吗？”  
明明都是在纠缠，在做爱，在交配。  
野兽们的欢愉，与人们的痛苦。

“野兽只是更赤裸的人类罢了……” 

卡卡西睁着眼，但是眼前一片空茫。混乱的画面从他眼前闪过，飘飘渺渺虚虚实实，他好像漫步在灰色的雾里，没有道路，也没有边界，只有幕天席地的雾气，看不清天空与陆地的边界。  
他想要流泪，想要抱住带土的额头亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，想要竭尽全力把他抱在这双手臂里，想要让他失而复得的生命从此和自己的生命绑结在一起，想要一万遍地呼唤他的名字。  
这样美好到不像真实的一切，我可以去相信吗？就像鹿惊一样，只要抓住爱，便狂热又不顾一切地陷入爱里。什么都不管，只要相信就好。  
……那会是怎样的幸福啊。  
可是如果真的卸下心防，拼尽全力的拥抱却落空。他甚至不敢细想。  
如果这只是梦境。……若是自己醒来发现带土依然只是个石碑上的名字，会怎么样？  
眼前一切只是幻象的话，他宁愿不去相信，宁愿在这个诡异的梦境里沉默地煎熬到最后一刻，醒来之后他至少能当作这个夜晚与过去十几年的每一个夜晚没什么两样，不过做了个新颖的噩梦。或许有天，他甚至还会怀念这个噩梦……  
什么都不做。这是最好的办法。

可是。可是。可是。

他像是灵魂出窍一般，眼看着自己轻轻地抬起了手，像要抓住一根浮木，又或者向着神明祈祷一般，竭力地向上方，向带土伸出了双手。

不要拥抱我。  
这双懦弱地乞求着幸福的手，这双明知犯错却依然顽固的手……并不值得被握住啊。  
甩开我的手，辱骂我的懦弱吧。恨我吧，伤害我吧，像对待垃圾一样残酷地对待我吧——如此废物一样的、深知梦境却不愿醒来的我。你想要怎样对待我都好啊，但是不要抱住我。  
卡卡西如此祈求着。  
因为，如果梦中的你居然爱着我，我又怎样有勇气从这梦里醒来呢。

一双手接住了他。  
卡卡西的心刹那间落到了谷底，又仿佛很轻盈地被抛了起来。  
带土握住了他的手，而卡卡西感觉到，带土竟然也在微微地颤抖。

细细的吻落在指尖，带土用并不温软的双唇一寸一寸膜拜着那双苍白如月光的手。他是那样郑重，仿佛卡卡西的手是什么玻璃做的宝物，曾经被鲜血与命运所打碎，而如今的一个个吻便是将其重新组合的粘合剂。时间在倒流，被打碎的茶杯在重组，万千残破的碎片在吻里被磨去锋利，那双疲惫的手在带土眼里褪去风霜，变成了年少时白皙灵巧的模样。  
带土顺着那双手向上望去，朦胧间看到少年新月一样的脸庞，清明的双眼，眼睑上没有伤痕。  
少年向着带土微笑，张开手臂，无声呼唤着一个拥抱。

带土眨一眨眼，少年的幻象消失了，青年的卡卡西正躺在他身下怔怔地看着他，脸上的表情像要哭泣，但嘴角却是上翘的，露出一个与幻象里一模一样的微笑。  
仅仅是看着两人交握的手而已，卡卡西自己都没有察觉到那个微笑的存在。可是只有凝视着卡卡西的带土明白，那是什么样的微笑呢？那么幸福啊，一眼就能看出来的幸福，仿佛一颗心脏已经无法盛满，多到一直满溢出来，把整个人都填满了。  
我的爱是这样恐怖的东西。它不断伤害着你，为什么仅仅是展露这份爱，都会让你露出这样幸福的表情？你为什么对这破坏性的爱甘之如饴呢？……而我又是为什么无法停止这份爱呢？  
卡卡西，为什么爱是这样一件无法拒绝的东西呢？

为什么总是事与愿违呢？为什么要拥抱我呢？  
卡卡西的手指蜷缩又松开，缓缓地搭到一起。  
他像终于放弃了一般，深深地呼吸。然后他环起手臂，搂住了带土。  
带土，为什么爱是这样一件无可逃避的东西呢？

仿佛此世间所有的雾气骤然消散。  
“带土。”卡卡西终于出声。他深深地呼唤，吐息滚烫，如在沙漠里找寻着清泉的羁旅之人一样因渴求而声音嘶哑，又像是终身苦修的神父跪倒在祭坛前一样因虔诚而声音哽咽。  
“带土，带土，带土，带土……”  
他像一只受伤的小野兽一样，颤抖地去拥抱身上的人。他的加害者，又是他的救世主。  
而他感觉到，一双手也慢慢地抱住了自己。

雪落在大地上。  
他们平静地相爱着，仿佛世界再也不会迎来明天。

本文灵感来源：

渴望一场大雪  
余秀华  
渴望一场没有预谋，比死亡更厚的大雪  
它要突如其来，要如倾如注，把所有的仇恨都往下砸  
我需要它如此用力。我的渺小不是一场雪  
漫不经心的理由  
我要这被我厌恶的白堆在我身上！在这无垠的荒原里  
我要它为我竖起不朽的墓碑  
因为我依然是污浊的：这吐出的咒语  
这流出的血。这不顾羞耻的爱情，这不计后果的叩问  
哦，雪，这预言家，这伪君子，这助纣为虐的叛徒  
我要它为我堆出无法长出野草的坟  
我只看中了它唯一的好处：  
我对任何人没有说出的话都能够在雪底下传出

感谢看到这里的人。


End file.
